Choices
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Seq to Destiny's Past. Yugi is now with Drake. Even though he is heart broken, Atemu must find a way to bring his love back to him and defeat Drake. But the problem is Yugi doesn't know what his heart wants. Should he chose his past love or present love?
1. A Night with Drake

Moriah: Hey guys! This is the sequel to Destiny's Past.

Yugi: That is a quick start.

Moriah: *smiles* Yes, I know. But since I got so many people reviews saying that they wanted a sequel and crying over how I ended it, I thought I would start in earlier then I had planned.

Atemu: So, am I going to get my aibou back?

Moriah: Yes, eventually you will. I have a twist as to how you are going to be doing it, but it won't be until close to the end of the story. of course.

Yugi: Remember everyone, that this story all happens in a one day time period. It's still April 30, which is my birthday in this story.

Moriah: Can you guys do the disclaimer? **This chapter has some sexual content in it. If you don t like, don t read. Don't say I didn t warn you!  
**

Yugi & Atemu: Morie-chan doesn't own anything except maybe Drake. Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Yugi is now with Drake. Even though he is heart broken, Atemu must find a way to bring his love back to him and defeat Drake. But the problem is Yugi doesn't know what his heart wants. Should he chose his past love or present love? And how does Atemu plan on breaking the transformation? Pairings: Yugi x Yami, Yugi x Dracula, Yuugi x Dracula (past life)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Drake teleported us to his mansion. I looked around. It was the same way I saw it in my dreams.

'This place is beautiful!' I thought, amazed at how big it was.

The mansion looked absolutely exquiste. It didn't even look old, nor did it look as if it was owned by a vampire.

Drake put his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Welcome home, love." he said, leaning down for a kiss, my hands instantly wrapping around his neck, deepening the kiss.

I moaned in the kiss, thinking that I didn't make the wrong decision. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. That I had left my childhood love to be with my past love.

Feeling something soft underneath me, I opened my eyes, breaking the kiss, to see what was soft.

'How did we get on the bed?' I thought. 'He must have teleported us to his bedroom.'

"I'll never leave you." he said, looking at me, his silver eyes staring in my amethyst with such intensity. "You're mine. Forever."

I moved my hands from his neck to play with his hair. It was so silky and soft. "Yours. Always." I said, my voice husky.

Drake smiled. "I see you still want me." he smirked.

"Always." I moaned. "I can never get enough."

Leaning down he said,"You won't have to. I'll give it to you whenever you want it, just the way you like it. After all, today is your birthday." his voice husky and seductive, turning me on more.

He took off the purple robe I was wearing. His hands gently caressing my chest. I felt his wet tongue against my left nibble, sucking on it. I gasped and moaned as I arched my back.

Drake's hands moved lower, and was now on my harding cock. Moving his hands up and down, slowly, making me whimper from the pleasure.

"Drake," I moaned out, before I felt something at my entrance. I wince at the first finger.

I didn't bother to ask him how he was able to have a lube on his fingers without me seeing him.

Another finger, and I tried to relax. After all, I didn't see much point in tensing.

With the last finger, I moaned, feeling him hit my sweet spot. Hitting it again, I closed my eyes as I let out a scream. Pulling out his fingers, I whined in protest.

Positioning his member at my entrance, he pushed in, my hands clenching the sheets in pain.

I felt Drake keep still as I got use to him inside me. The pain was now epping away into a void that I knew Drake could fill.

Pulling back, he started with slow gentle thrust. "Drake," I moaned out when he have a hard gentle thrust. My hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to me for a kiss. I could still taste my blood in his mouth as the kiss deepened. I didn't care. It turned me on more.

He broke the kiss and started sucking on my neck. I arched my back, making him go deeper and I moaned from the new sensations.

My legs wrapped around his waist as his thrust became hard and rough.

"Drake!" I screamed as I played with his hair. "Mhm... so good!" the words sounding familar to me.

"Mine!" I heard him growl, making my cock twitch.

My hands clenced the sheets again when I felt another hard thrust, resulting in a scream.

I opened my eyes to see Drake's short raven-black hair sweating, sticking to his forehead. His lips were parted as his breathe came out in pants. His eyes were darker and glowing with a fiery passion.

His right hand wrapped around my length, stroking it in time with his rough thrust.

I threw my head back and with a scream, I came. Drake not to far away.

As we tried to regain out breathes, Drake rolled on the left side of me. I was silently happy that he didn't drink of me. It would have been too much for me.

I moved closer to him, his arm pulling me close, to cuddle. I could feel my eyes slowly shut. I looked at Drake.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." I heard him say. I looked at the clock to see it was 2 before falling asleep.

* * *

Now on the floor, Atemu was still crying. His heart broke and shattered when he saw his love teleport away with Dracula.

He didn't know what he was going to do. The idea he had to turn his aibou back, didn't work. So what would?

What did he have to do to bring his Yugi back to him? And what about Dracula? How was he going to kill him?

'How are Yugi's parents going to react when--' he stopped another thought struck him. 'His parents are coming home today! What am I going to tell them when they get back and ask where he is?'

He knew he couldn't tell his love's parents about what really happened. But he did know that he was going to get Yugi back to come to him. No matter what he had to do. He was going to turn Yugi back. And he knew just how to do it.

First, he was going to have to pay an old friend a little visit.

As he got up from the floor, and started walking to the closed bedroom door, the phone began to ring.

Walking to the bed, he picked the phone up from the dresser.

"Hello?" he answered.

* * *

Moriah: I hope that you liked the first chapter of the sequel. I know that you guys will still be mad about Yugi having sex with Drake again, but everything will work on in the end. Just be patient.

Yugi: So Morie-chan?

Moriah: Yes?

Atemu: How am I going to turn Yugi back?

Yugi: Who is calling?

Atemu: And who is the friend that I have to go see?

Moriah: *laughs* You will all find out in the next chapter. Does anyone want to take quesses? *looks at the readers*

Yugi: We hope that you enjoed the first chapter to the sequel. Make sure that you review!

Moriah: Also there is a poll in my profile. Make sure that you vote. I want five reviews before I update the next chapter.

Until the next time I update...


	2. Confrontation with Yugi

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad that you liked the first chapter to the sequel!

Yugi: We are sorry for not replying to all of your reviews. It's only letting us see two reviews on the review page even though it says we have six.

Moriah: Does anyone know why it is doing that? Is it doing that anyone else?

Yugi: Hope that you enjoy. Morie-chan doesn't own anything expect maybe Drake. Review!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hello?" he answered.

"Atemu?" he heard a familar female voice on the other end question.

"Hi, Mrs. Mutou." he said. He was happy for all the days he use to spend over there. His love's mother wouldn't question why he was answering their phone.

"Hi, hun." she replied, happily. "Where's Yugi?"

The teen became quiet. He didn't know what to say.

"He's in the bathroom." the teen lied. He couldn't tell her the truth. It could put her and Mr. Mutou in danger.

She had become silent, like she was thinking of what she would say next.

"Can you tell him we are are sorry but we won't be home until tomorrrow?" she asked as a request. "Our plane is being delayed."

He gave a smile even though the other couldn't see. "Sure." he said. He didn't know when he would tell, but he knew he would.

"Tell him I said happy birthday."

"I will."

"Thanks. I'll call when we are on our way." she said.

"Ok. See you then."

"Bye, hun."

"Bye." he hung up the phone and laid on the bed.

He hadn't realized how tired he was. After all, he had cried for over an hour and a half.

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, dreaming of only one person: Yugi.

* * *

Crimson eyes slowly opened, hearing footsteps. He saw familar male teen wearing silver silk pants and a silk white shirt.

"Yugi?" I heard the male teen ask, as he sat up in my bed.

"I'm surprised to see you're still here." I said, as I stood in front on my closed bedroom door.

Atemu got off the bed and slowly walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, softly, looking into my piercing light blue eyes.

"I came back to see if my parents called." I answered.

"Your mom called." he looked at the clock on my dresser. It read 5:12. "She called about three hours ago."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Your parents won't be home until tomorrow. She wanted me to tell you happy birthday." I smiled at the thought of hearing my mom say happy birthday.

I knew her and dad were probably upset about missing my birthday.

I didn't notice Atemu as he came closer to me, pinning me to the door.

"Why?" he asked, his voice held some of the hurt he felt.

"Why what?" I asked, looking at him, confused.

"Why did you leave me?"

I looked at him like the answer was obvious. "I love Drake."

"Really?" he questioned. "So all those times you said you loved me meant nothing? They were all lies?"

I started to say something, but quickly closed my mouth. I couldn't think of anything to say.

He moved closer to me. "All the kisses we shared held no passion?"

Again, I couldn't answer.

I felt his lips press softly against mine. I tried to move away but I couldn't. A part of me didn't want to.

I gasped when I felt him lick my bottom lip.

"Atemu," I moaned, before pulling him closer.

'What am I doing? I'm with Drake.' I thought, belittling what I was doing.

I reluctantly pulled him away, breaking the kiss.

Atemu smirked. "See?" he questioned, like he just proved a point.

"I love Drake." I told him, trying to completely convince myself of the same thing.

Atemu looked at me. "Maybe so, luv." he said, using his old pet name for me. It was Drake's pet name for me too. "But it's clear that you love me too."

I sighed, but kept quiet. "What makes you so sure?"

"I see it in your eyes." Looking into his crimson eyes, I saw mines had changed back to amethyst.

"How could that be?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"It appears your body is fighting the transformation now that you are around me."

I looked at him annoyed.

"You're confused." he said, softly. "You love Drake, but you also love me."

I shook my heard. "I love Drake." I said, again.

I looked in his eyes again and saw that my eyes turned back to piercing light blue.

"I won't stop, Yugi." I heard him say, in a voice that sounded like determination.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I won't stop until I get you back."

"You can't, Yami." I used his nickname. "You'll die."

"Then I'll die trying." he said. "But I _will _get you back."

"Why would you die for me?" I asked him.

"Because I love you." he answered softly. "I will _always_ love you."

With that said, I looked at him, before teleporting back to Drake's room.

If Atemu was right, I had a lot to think about.

* * *

Moriah: I hope you liked it.

Yugi: I liked the new chapter, Morie-chan.

Moriah: Thanks, glad that you do. I thought I would put a little Yugi and Atemu moment for you guys. I know you guys are still mad at me for Yugi sleeping with Drake last chapter.

Yugi: Will there be another lemon?

Moriah: Yes. But not until the end. I would tell you guys who's the lemon with, but I'm not. *looks at readers with a smirk to guess*

Yugi: What is going to happen next chapter?

Moriah: Atemu is going to see his friend.

Yugi: Who is the friend?

Moriah: *looks at the readers hoping they would guess in their reviews* Don't forget to vote. I am closing the poll Sunday.

Yugi: Make sure that you review.

Moriah: Yes, please review. I love reviews!

Until the next time I update...


	3. Options for a Lover

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this.

Yugi: Why are you updating today? Let me guess, another anniversary?

Moriah: *nods, smiling happily* Yes, it's me and my boyfriends sixth month anniversary!

Yugi: *hugs * Awww that's great!

Moriah: I know. This is one of the stories that I am updating today. I am updating a lot today. And I am updating on April 30. I hope that all of you will remember what that is.

Yugi: It's Morie-chan's-

Moriah: *covers Yugi's mouth, before he finishes the sentence* Don't tell them.

Yugi: *nods in understanding* *I let go of his mouth*

Moriah: Yugi-chan, do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything, except maybe Drake. And there is a surprise twist and character in this chapter. Please make sure that you review. This chapter will be long than normal. Review! Enjoy! Thank you, Leo112 for beta- reading this for me! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

With a sigh, I saw that I was back in the mansion.

Drake was still sleeping; he didn't know I was gone.

Crawling on the bed, slowly, not to wake him, I pulled the blue sheets over me, moving closer to Drake. I felt him wrap his arm around me, unconsciously.

I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes, falling asleep.

I dreamed I was in a familiar room. There was a bed, with white sheets. The room had light violets walls. There was a light-wooden dresser by the left side of the door.

'This room seems familiar.' I thought.

"Hello, my love." I heard a voice from the darkness.

The voice sounded familiar to me.

"Who are you?" I called out. "Show yourself!"

A figure walked out the darkness. They had tanned skin, and hair similar to mine but the tips were crimson.

He was wearing black pants and a black short sleeve shirt.

"Atemu," I said softly, as he walked. "What are you doing here? Where am I?" Something about him was different.

Atemu smirked showing his fangs-wait fangs?

I looked into his eyes and saw they were a deep piercing crimson.

My eyes went wide when I finally realized what was different about my once love.

"Vampire." My voice was disbelieving. 'No, can't be.'

"But it is." The now tanned vampire said, as it reading my mind.

"No," I said. "I didn't want this for you. I didn't want you to turn." I was crying.

He wiped my tears from my eyes, kissing my cheek.

Don't cry, aibou, it's what I want." he picked me up, carrying me to the bed.

I looked at him. "Why?"

"To be with you." his voice was soft. "Forever."

This was wrong, my body kept telling me. Don't do this. Resist, resist, but I couldn't.

He laid me on the white sheets, crawling on top of me, kissing my neck.

I bit my lip to keep from making noise.

"Please." I whispered.

Atemu looked at me. Looking into his eyes, I saw that my eyes were flashing from piercing light blue to amethyst and back again.

"I love it when you beg for me." he smirked, noticing my eyes. "It appears you are fighting the transformation again."

"You know why." I said, trying to get out of his grip, but I heard him growl and pin me to the bed.

I gasped and moaned slightly, hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"Yes, I do." his eyes flashed with anger. "But the question is who do you love more?"

"Drake," I said instantly, seeing my eyes go completely back to piercing light blue.

Atemu laughed. "Yet, you are panting underneath me, fighting your transformation." he leaned down to my ear. "Yet," he said. "You are at my pleasurable mercy." he licked my ear, making me shudder.

He kissed my neck before nipping the sensitive spot on my neck.

I gasped and moaned, clenching the sheets, noticing they were slowly turning from white to crimson.

He smirked, looking into his eyes. They were flashing back to amethyst.

"Admit it, love." he used my pet name again. "You love me."

Unconsciously, I nodded, before I felt his soft lips pressed to mine.

Breaking the kiss, he kissed and nipped my neck.

I panted and moaned softly, clenching the now crimson sheets. I felt him taking off my pants.

Opening my eyes again, I woke up panting, looking at the still sleep vampire beside me.

I sighed, happy that he had not awaken before falling back to sleep, hoping that I wouldn't have another dream similar to the one I just had.

* * *

Walking slowly to a white house, a teen with tanned skin, walked on the porch and opened the door.

Stepping inside, he made a right, seeing a male with spiky white hair, and brown eyes standing in what appeared to the living room.

The tanned teen jumped startled.

"Bakura!" the teen yelled. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

The white haired male bowed slightly. "My apologies."

The teen nodded, with confusion. He decided not to ask.

The white haired teen gave a smile. "Atemu," his arms open, giving the other teen a hug. "My old friend. How are you?"

"I could be better."

Bakura looked worried, pulling away from the friendly embrace, staring at his friend.

"What troubles you?"

"Well, Drake returned tonight and took Yugi. I'm trying to find a way to bring him back. Drake turned him into a full vamp."

Bakura was even more worried. "I see." he said. "Drake having Yuugi and the amulet is a very bad thing. He must be defeated."

Atemu nodded. "Yes, I agree, but how?" he noticed the other walking over to a book shelf.

"I have an idea, but I am not sure how it will turn out."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to defeat Dracula, you must have the same powers as him. Do the same thing he did, to turn Yuugi back."

Before he could question how he would get those powers, he heard Bakura chant something in a different language; a red energy hit him and felt immense pain through his body.

He instantly dropped to the floor, crying out from the pain.

As quick as it came, the pain was gone and Atemu got up, his eyes were a deep piercing crimson…

* * *

Moriah: That's the chapter! I really hope that you like it.

Yugi: Please make sure that you review and vote on the poll. Morie-chan is extending it.

Moriah: If you have any questions, please let me know. I will be happy to answer them.

Yugi: So, Morie-chan, what are you doing besides updating stories?

Moriah: *thinks* Well, I am going to work on the stories that I am planning on updating on the 30th, and hopefully talk to my boyfriend. I hope that he hasn't forgotten about what today is.

Yugi: I'm sure that he won't. Or we will be mad at him.

Moriah: *nods* And I'll be hurt that he forgot. Please make sure that you review! Make sure that you vote in the poll! I am extended it!

Until the next time I update…


End file.
